Water transportation
Water transportation is transportation across or under water, usually in ships and submarines. Psychologists have been interested in particular aspects of this activity including: * Performance of crews * Safety issues at sea * Navigation * Perception in and above water under different conditions * Aspects of disasters at sea See also *Submarines *Thalassophobia -Fear of the sea *Water safety References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Harrison, A. A., Clearwater, Y. A., & McKay, C. P. (1991). From Antarctica to outer space: Life in isolation and confinement. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Hutchins, E. (1993). Learning to navigate. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Hutchins, E. (1995). Cognition in the wild. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Kirschenbaum, S. S. (2001). Analyzing submarine decision making: A question of levels. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kirschenbaum, S. S. (2001). Decision-making studies in a simulated submarine. Santa Monica, CA: Human Factors and Ergonomics Society. *Lee, J. D., & Sanquist, T. F. (1996). Maritime automation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Papenhuijzen, B. (1997). Navigation simulation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Yule, W., Udwin, O., & Bolton, D. (2002). Mass transportation disasters. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers *Acaroglu, R. (2007). Knowledge and Attitudes of Mariners about AIDS in Turkey: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 48-55. *Beare, A. N., Bondi, K. R., Biersner, R. J., & Naitoh, P. (1981). Work and rest on nuclear submarines: Ergonomics Vol 24(8) Aug 1981, 593-610. *Belousov, K., Horlick-Jones, T., Bloor, M., Gilinskiy, Y., Golbert, V., Kostikovsky, Y., et al. (2007). Any port in a storm: Fieldwork difficulties in dangerous and crisis-ridden settings: Qualitative Research Vol 7(2) May 2007, 155-175. *Bennett, P. (1968). The Narcotic Effects of Air: Science Journal 4(1) 1968, 53-58. *Berg, J. S., Grieger, T. A., & Spira, J. L. (2005). Psychiatric Symptoms and Cognitive Appraisal following the Near Sinking of a Research Submarine: Military Medicine Vol 170(1) Jan 2005, 44-47. *Bermudes, R. W. (1973). A ministry to the repeatedly grief-stricken: Journal of Pastoral Care Vol 27(4) Dec 1973, 218-228. *Bierly, P. E., & Spender, J. C. (1995). Culture and high reliability organizations: The case of the nuclear submarine: Journal of Management Vol 21(4) 1995, 639-656. *Bisantz, A. M., Roth, E., Brickman, B., Gosbee, L. L., Hettinger, L., & McKinney, J. (2003). Integrating cognitive analysis in a large-scale system design process: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 58(2) Feb 2003, 177-206. *Bjorkli, C. A., Roed, B. K., Bjelland, H. V., Gould, K. S., & Hoff, T. (2007). Activity theory as a supportive framework in design of navigation equipment: Activites Vol 4(1) 2007, 179-187. *Blood, C. G., & Griffith, D. K. (1990). Ship size as a factor in illness incidence among U.S. Navy vessels: Military Medicine Vol 155(7) Jul 1990, 310-314. *Bochenkov, A. A., Maklakov, A. G., Mukhin, A. P., & Chermianin, S. V. (1995). Dynamics of social psychological and psychophysiological state of seamen from the atomic submarine "Komsomolets" in post-stress period: Psikhologicheskiy Zhurnal Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 52-63. *Boice, R., & Boice, C. (1967). Comment on Clark and Bremner: Psychonomic Science Vol 8(11) 1967, 492. *Bolton, D., O'Ryan, D., Udwin, O., Boyle, S., & Yule, W. (2000). The long-term psychological effects of a disaster experienced in adolescence: II: General psychopathology: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 41(4) May 2000, 513-523. *Bowen, H. M., & Miller, J. W. (1967). Man as an Undersea Inhabitant and Worker: Ergonomics 10(5) 1967, 611-615. *Chauvin, C. (2000). Analysis of collision avoidance on board merchant vessels: From linguistic cues to mental representations: Le Travail Humain Vol 63(1) Mar 2000, 31-58. *Chauvin, C., & Lardjane, S. (2008). Decision making and strategies in an interaction situation: Collision avoidance at sea: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 11(4) Jul 2008, 259-269. *Chauvin, C., Letirand, F., & Delhomme, P. (2007). Social-cognitive correlates of decision-making in a dynamic situation of interaction: Le Travail Humain Vol 70(1) Jan 2007, 33-65. *Clarke, L. (1992). The wreck of the Exxon Valdez. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Colquhoun, W. P. (1985). Hours of work at sea: Watchkeeping schedules, circadian rhythms and efficiency: Ergonomics Vol 28(4) Apr 1985, 637-653. *Curcione, N. R. (1990). The "high" seas: Patterns of drug use among southern California sport-boat operatives: Deviant Behavior Vol 11(4) Oct-Dec 1990, 307-318. *Cvetkovich, G., & Nakayachi, K. (2007). Trust in a high-concern risk controversy: A comparison of three concepts: Journal of Risk Research Vol 10(2) Mar 2007, 223-237. *Darbra, R.-M., & Casal, J. (2004). Historical analysis of accidents in seaports: Safety Science Vol 42(2) Feb 2004, 85-98. *Dean, N. A., Scott, H. P., & Dembert, M. L. (1988). Mental health outpatient morbidity reporting among U.S. Navy submarine personnel, 1972-1983: Military Medicine Vol 153(4) Apr 1988, 163-166. *Dellinger, K. (2008). Review of Women seafarers: Global employment policies and practices: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 15(4) Jul 2008, 413-415. *Donderi, D. C. (1994). Visual acuity, color vision, and visual search performance at sea: Human Factors Vol 36(1) Mar 1994, 129-144. *Dukes, R. L., Johnson, R. H., & Newton, H. (1991). Long-term effects of travel and study: The Semester at Sea Program: Psychological Reports Vol 68(2) Apr 1991, 563-570. *Ehret, B. D., Gray, W. D., & Kirschenbaum, S. S. (2000). Contending with complexity: Developing and using a scaled world in applied cognitive research: Human Factors Vol 42(1) Mar 2000, 8-23. *Eid, J., Johnsen, B. H., Saus, E.-R., & Risberg, J. (2004). Stress and Coping in a Week-Long Disabled Submarine Exercise: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 75(7, Section 1) Jul 2004, 616-621. *Eid, J., Johnsen, B. H., & Thayer, J. F. (2001). Post-traumatic stress symptoms following shipwreck of a Norwegian Navy frigate--An early follow-up: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 30(8) Jun 2001, 1283-1295. *Eleye-Datubo, A. G., Wall, A., Saajedi, A., & Wang, J. (2006). Enabling a Powerful Marine and Offshore Decision-Support Solution Through Bayesian Network Technique: Risk Analysis Vol 26(3) Jun 2006, 695-721. *Encandela, J. A. (1991). Danger at sea: Social hierarchy and social solidarity: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 20(2) Jul 1991, 131-156. *Eriksen, C. A., Gillberg, M., & Vestergren, P. (2006). Sleepiness and sleep in a simulated "six hours on/six hours off" sea watch system: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1193-1202. *Espevik, R., Johnsen, B. H., Eid, J., & Thayer, J. F. (2006). Shared mental models and operational effectiveness: Effects on performance and team processes in submarine attack teams: Military Psychology Vol 18(Suppl) 2006, S23-S36. *Evanoff, T. V., & Krebs, W. K. (2002). A maritime navigation display that provides visual feedback to improve conning offcers' ship-handling during low visibility environments: Ergonomics Vol 45(15) Dec 2002, 1078-1090. *Gordon, C. R., Spitzer, O., Doweck, I., Melamed, Y., & et al. (1995). Clinical features of mal de debarquement: Adaptation and habituation to sea conditions: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 363-369. *Hays, R. T. (1999). User-oriented design analysis of a virtual environment training system. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Helfrich, H. (1999). Human reliability from a social-psychological perspective: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 50(2) Feb 1999, 193-212. *Herman, M., Albus, J. S., & Hong, T.-H. (1990). Intelligent control for multiple autonomous undersea vehicles. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Hetherington, C., Flin, R., & Mearns, K. (2006). Safety in shipping: The human element: Journal of Safety Research Vol 37(4) 2006, 401-411. *Hooper, E. Y., & Coury, B. G. (1994). Graphical displays for orientation information: Human Factors Vol 36(1) Mar 1994, 62-78. *Itoh, K., Hansen, J. P., & Nielsen, F. R. (1998). Cognitive modelling of a ship navigator based on protocol and eye-movement analysis: Le Travail Humain Vol 61(2) Jun 1998, 99-127. *Jaakson, R. (1989). Recreation boating spatial patterns: Theory and management: Leisure Sciences Vol 11(2) 1989, 85-98. *Joseph, S., Andrews, B., Williams, R., & Yule, W. (1992). Crisis support and psychiatric symptomatology in adult survivors of the Jupiter cruise ship disaster: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(1) Feb 1992, 63-73. *Joseph, S., Yule, W., & Williams, R. (1995). Emotional processing in survivors of the Jupiter cruise ship disaster: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 33(2) Feb 1995, 187-192. *Joseph, S. A., Hodgkinson, P., Yule, W., & Williams, R. (1993). Guilt and distress 30 months after the capsize of the Herald of Free Enterprise: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 14(1) Jan 1993, 271-273. *Kirschenbaum, S. S. (1992). Influence of experience on information-gathering strategies: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 77(3) Jun 1992, 343-352. *Kirschenbaum, S. S., & Arruda, J. E. (1994). Effects of graphic and verbal probability information on command decision making: Human Factors Vol 36(3) Sep 1994, 406-418. *Kuentzel, W. F., & Heberlein, T. A. (1997). Social status, self-development, and the process of sailing specialization: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 29(3) 1997, 300-319. *Kulas, H. (1989). The role of maritime education in the social adaptation of school pupils: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 47-62. *Landolt, J. P., & Monaco, C. (1992). Seasickness in totally-enclosed motor-propelled survival craft: Remedial measures: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 63(3) Mar 1992, 219-225. *Lee, D. (2006). Knowledge-based system for safety control of damaged ship: Knowledge-Based Systems Vol 19(3) Jul 2006, 187-191. *Lu, C.-S., & Tsai, C.-L. (2008). The effects of safety climate on vessel accidents in the container shipping context: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 40(2) Mar 2008, 594-601. *Lulham, R., & Burt, C. D. B. (1999). Marine vessel control using the tiller-motor system: Applied Ergonomics Vol 30(4) Aug 1999, 331-340. *Luria, S. M., Kinney, J. A., & Weissman, S. (1967). Estimates of Size and Distance Underwater: American Journal of Psychology 80(2) 1967, 282-286. *Mahon, R. T., Dainer, H. M., Nelson, J. W., & Temple, D. (2006). Decompression Sickness in a Swine Model: Isobaric Denitrogenation and Perfluorocarbon at Depth: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 77(1) Jan 2006, 8-12. *Marsden, G., & Leach, J. (2000). Effects of alcohol and caffeine on maritime navigational skills: Ergonomics Vol 43(1) Jan 2000, 17-26. *Martini, D. R., Ryan, C., Nakayama, D., & Ramenofsky, M. (1990). Psychiatric sequelae after traumatic injury: The Pittsburgh Regatta accident: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Jan 1990, 70-75. *McKnight, A. J., Becker, W. W., Pettit, A. J., & McKnight, A. S. (2007). Human error in recreational boating: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 39(2) Mar 2007, 398-405. *McKnight, A. J., Lange, J. E., & McKnight, A. S. (1999). Development of a standardized boating sobriety test: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 31(1-2) Jan-Mar 1999, 147-152. *McPherson, S. B. (1989). In defense of necessity: Forensic Reports Vol 2(2) Spr 1989, 119-145. *Merrick, J. R. W., & van Dorp, R. (2006). Speaking the Truth in Maritime Risk Assessment: Risk Analysis Vol 26(1) Feb 2006, 223-237. *Miller, J. R., & Pikora, T. J. (2008). Alcohol consumption among recreational boaters: Factors for intervention: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 40(2) Mar 2008, 496-501. *Mocellin, J. S. P. (1995). Levels of anxiety aboard two expeditionary ships: Journal of General Psychology Vol 122(3) Jul 1995, 317-324. *Moes, G. S., Lall, R., & Johnson, W. B. (1996). Personality characteristics of successful navy submarine personnel: Military Medicine Vol 161(4) Apr 1996, 239-242. *Morel, G., & Chauvin, C. (2006). A socio-technical approach of risk management applied to collisions involving fishing vessels: Safety Science Vol 44(7) 2006, 599-619. *Muth, E. R., & Lawson, B. (2003). Using flight simulators aboard ships: Human side effects of an optimal scenario with smooth seas: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(5,Sect1) May 2003, 497-505. *Nice, D. S., & Hilton, S. (1994). Sex differences and occupational influences on health care utilization aboard U.S. Navy ships: Military Psychology Vol 6(2) 1994, 109-123. *Nicholas, J. M., & Penwell, L. W. (1995). A proposed profile of the effective leader in human spaceflight based on findings from analog environments: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(1) Jan 1995, 63-72. *Norris, W. D., & Brims, F. J. H. (2002). Attitudes to smoking on submarines: Results of a questionnaire study: Military Medicine Vol 167(7) Jul 2002, 589-592. *Novakova, S. (1991). To the employment of psychology in water transport: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 26(2) 1991, 81-88. *O'Connor, P. J., & O'Connor, N. (2006). Work-related maritime fatalities: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 38(4) Jul 2006, 737-741. *Olsson, E., & Jansson, A. (2006). Work on the bridge - studies of officers on high-speed ferries: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 25(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 37-64. *Park, J.-H., & Storch, R. L. (2002). Overview of ship-design expert systems: Expert Systems: International Journal of Knowledge Engineering and Neural Networks Vol 19(3) Jul 2002, 136-141. *Penttila, A., Piipponen, S., & Pikkarainen, J. (1979). Drunken driving with motorboat in Finland: A pilot study on the southern seacoast in summer 1978: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 11(3) Sep 1979, 237-239. *Peterson, W. H. (1998). The selection of submarine commanding officers: Leadership in an extreme environment: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 3(1) Sep 1998, 13-25. *Piribauer, S. (2006). More E(WIT) for logistics education on inland waterway transport: Communication & Cognition Vol 39(3-4) 2006, 113-116. *Riniolo, T. C., Koledin, M., Drakulic, G. M., & Payne, R. A. (2003). An archival study of eyewitness memory of the Titanic's final plunge: Journal of General Psychology Vol 130(1) Jan 2003, 89-95. *Ross, H. E. (1967). Water, Fog and the Size-Distance Invariance Hypothesis: British Journal of Psychology 58(3-4) 1967, 301-313. *Ryack, B. L., Walters, G. B., & Rodensky, R. L. (1972). Submarine escape: Side, tube, and top egress with alternative escape appliances and team sizes: Human Factors Vol 14(3) Jun 1972, 249-258. *Sampson, H., & Thomas, M. (2003). Lone researchers at sea: Gender, risk and responsibility: Qualitative Research Vol 3(2) Aug 2003, 165-189. *Sandal, G. M., Endresen, I. M., Vaernes, R., & Ursin, H. (1999). Personality and coping strategies during submarine missions: Military Psychology Vol 11(4) 1999, 381-404. *Sandal, G. M., Endresen, I. M., Vaernes, R., & Ursin, H. (2003). Personality and Coping Strategies During Submarine Missions: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 7(1) Spr 2003, 29-42. *Sanders, R. E. (2003). Conversational socializing on marine VHF radio: Adapting laughter and other practices to the technology in use. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sauer, J., Wastell, D. G., Hockey, G. R. J., Crawshaw, C. M., & Downing, J. (2003). Designing micro-worlds of transportation systems: The Computer-Aided Bridge Operation Task: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2003, 169-183. *Scali, W. K. (1989). A submarine Shipboard Smoking Cessation Program: Military Medicine Vol 154(11) Nov 1989, 551-552. *Sidman, C. F., & Fik, T. J. (2005). Modeling Spatial Patterns of Recreational Boaters: Vessel, Behavioral, and Geographic Considerations: Leisure Sciences Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 175-189. *Sii, H. S., Wang, J., & Ruxton, T. (2003). A statistical review of the risk associated with offshore support vessel/platform encounters in UK waters: Journal of Risk Research Vol 6(2) Mar 2003, 163-177. *Slaven, G. M., & Windle, C. M. (1999). Cognitive performance over 7 days in a distressed submarine: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 70(6) Jun 1999, 604-608. *Tappan, D. V., & Weybrew, B. B. (1982). Relationship of personality factors and some social habits to cardiovascular risk in submariners: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 53(4) Apr 1982, 383-389. *Tarrant, M. A., Cordell, H. K., & Kibler, T. L. (1997). Measuring perceived crowding for high-density river recreation: The effects of situational conditions and personal factors: Leisure Sciences Vol 19(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 97-112. *Thomas, T. L., Garland, F. C., Mole, D., Cohen, B. A., Gudewicz, T. M., Spiro, R. T., et al. (2003). Health of U.S. Navy submarine crew during periods of isolation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(3) Mar 2003, 260-265. *Turner, M., & Griffin, M. J. (1995). Motion sickness incidence during a round-the-world yacht race: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(9) Sep 1995, 849-856. *Vale, J. R. (1967). Developmental Canalization and Physiological Homeostasis in Inbred and Crossbred Mice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *van Wijk, C. (1998). Submarine escape: The effect of training on anxiety: Military Medicine Vol 163(2) Feb 1998, 68-70. *van Wijk, C. (2001). Submarine escape: The effect of training on anxiety: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(2) Jun 2001, 7-10. *Veldhuyzen, W., & Stassen, H. G. (1977). The internal model concept: An application to modeling human control of large ships: Human Factors Vol 19(4) Aug 1977, 367-380. *Vermeulen, J. (1987). Effects of functionally or topographically presented process schemes on operator performance: Human Factors Vol 29(4) Aug 1987, 383-394. *Wang, J., Pillay, A., Kwon, Y. S., Wall, A. D., & Loughran, C. G. (2005). An analysis of fishing vessel accidents: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 37(6) Nov 2005, 1019-1024. *Weybrew, B. B. (1992). The ABC's of stress: A submarine psychologist's perspective. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Weybrew, B. B., & Noddin, E. M. (1979). The mental health of nuclear submariners in the United States Navy: Military Medicine Vol 144(3) Mar 1979, 188-191. *Weybrew, B. B., & Noddin, E. M. (1979). Psychiatric aspects of adaptation to long submarine missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 50 Jun 1979, 575-580. *Wohl, J., Serfaty, D., Entin, E., Deckert, J., & et al. (1988). Human cognitive performance in antisubmarine warfare: Situation assessment and data fusion: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 1988, 777-786. *Woods, P. J., Griffith, B. A., & Page, R. P. (1967). Human Responses to Various Conditions of Water Temperature: Perception & Psychophysics 2(4) 1967, 157-160. *Yegorov, Y. N., & Kormachev, V. V. (1990). On personality traits conducive to successful performance and psychological compatibility of ship commanding personnel: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 11(1) 1990, 78-86. *Yercan, F., Fricke, D., & Stone, L. (2005). Developing a model on improving maritime English training for maritime transportation safety: Educational Studies Vol 31(2) Jun 2005, 213-234. *Young, S. L., Frantz, J. P., Rhoades, T. P., & Wisniewski, E. C. (2006). Revisions of Labeling for Personal Watercraft: Label Development and Evaluation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Yule, W., Bolton, D., Udwin, O., Boyle, S., O'Ryan, D., & Nurrish, J. (2000). The long-term psychological effects of a disaster experienced in adolescence: I: The incidence and course of PTSD: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 41(4) May 2000, 503-511. *Yule, W., Ten Bruggencate, S., & Joseph, S. A. (1994). Principal components analysis of the Impact of Events Scale in adolescents who survived a shipping disaster: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(5) May 1994, 685-691. *Yule, W., & Udwin, O. (1991). Screening child survivors for post-traumatic stress disorders: Experiences from the "Jupiter" sinking: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(2) May 1991, 131-138. Additional material Books *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Attempt to reach Carls Harbor--In Germania Harbor--Storm--Return to Borlace Warren--A valuable catch--On Clavering again. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Across Gael Hampke's Bay--The robber chieftain of Clavering--A bird paradise--Our first musk-ox--Melancholy. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Captain and sailors come to Tasiusak--Winter quarters in the "castle"--Scurvy--A spring voyage--Ship in sight--A Norwegian sealer--The quest arrives--We go home. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). The departure--The crew and the ship--At sea--Hunters and sailors--Mallemucks--Polar christening. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). The die is cast--Chewing tobacco and sledding--Slow progress--Snowstorms--The captain abdicates--Death very near us--Movement on the ice--Drifting over open sea--Land in sight--Anchored--Our drifting is over--The record drift of the Teddy--A difficult turn--Wet sleeping bags--Rockbottom at last!--Three cheers for Greenland! New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Exploit of the rescue party--The sleds are abandoned--Through the tidal fissures--A frightful road--Snow houses for the night--One man sick--A hard day's march--Saved. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Fast in the ice again--Violent pressure--The rudder smashed--We leave the ship--First night on the ice--We build a house--Ice comforts--Our rapid drift--Birthday festivities and bear visitors--Night watches--Midway between Iceland and Greenland--Ocean swell. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). The first big storm--Number two follows quickly--The first serious pressure--The ship springs a leak--Anticipation and disappointment--Our depot is destroyed--We are driven very near the coast--Almost capsized. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Frustrated hopes--Fog--Ice and more ice--Advance or retreat?--Caught in the ice--On the watch for Carls Harbor--Autumn approaches. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). The hunter's handbook--"That confounded ship"--Fox trapping--Big game--Life at the station. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). No communication with Carls Harbor--Scoresby Sound abandoned--Homeward journey soon--The first attempt--A difficult start--Bass Rock. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). North of Jan Mayen--Field ice ahead--The first meeting. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). On the outermost Skerries--Attempt to reach Nunakitit--Cross currents--In the ravine--Rescue party sent out--Snowstorms and sleeping bags--Cheerless outlook--On half rations--Open water--Three sled crews on the island--The east Greenland bear hunter--Rescued by Greenlanders--Seven are left in the ravine--In Utorkarmiut--The seven are rescued--Happy reunion. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Our chance of rescue--Taking stock--Peaceful days--Our wireless--Cabaret on the Teddy. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Snowstorms and housework--The "bear that scratched"--Violent swell--The floe splits under our house--Westward ho!--Clear the sleds--Land in sight--The Teddy adrift--Letters for home--A surprising noon latitude--Hasty departure--Bivouac near the ship--The sinking vessel. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). A summer night in the ice--Our catch--The engine goes on strike--Land in sight. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). The "Teddy" expedition among the ice floes of Greenland. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). Trip to Denmark Harbor abandoned--At anchor off Borlace Warren--A poor hunting season--Future of fox trapping--Valdemarshaab--A polar record. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Dahl, K. R., & Colbron, G. I. (1925). We are driven towards Rathebone Island--Heavy pressure--Open water--We lose our big chance--Storm amid the ice floes--A night of terror--The jib saves us. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. *Gray, W. D., & Kirschenbaum, S. S. (2000). Analyzing a novel expertise: An unmarked road. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Nansen, F. (1897). By sledge and kayak. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Farewell to Norway. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Farthest north: Being a record of a voyage of exploration of the ship "Fram" 1893-96 and of a fifteen months' sleigh journey by Dr. Nansen and Lieut. Johansen (Vol 1). New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Farthest north: Being the record of a voyage of exploration of the ship "Fram" 1893-96 and of a fifteen months' sleigh journey by Dr. Nansen and Lieut. Johansen (Vol 2). New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). A hard struggle. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Introduction. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The journey southward. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Land at last. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The new year, 1895. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The new year, 1896. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Preparations and equipment. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Second autumn in the ice. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The spring and summer of 1894. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The start. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). Voyage through the Kara Sea. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). We make a start. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). We prepare for the sledge expedition. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). We say good-bye to the "Fram". New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Nansen, F. (1897). The winter night. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers. *Upham, T. C. (1857). Letter from the ocean. Philadelphia, PA: Henry Longstreth. Papers *Bailey, N., Housley, W., & Belcher, P. (2006). Navigation, interaction and bridge team work: Sociological Review Vol 54(2) May 2006, 342-362. *Seifert, C. M., & Hutchins, E. L. (1992). Error as opportunity: Learning in a cooperative task: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 7(4) 1992, 409-435. Dissertations *Roggenbuck, J. W. (1976). Socio-psychological inputs into carrying capacity assessments for float-trip use of white-water rivers in Dinosaur National Monument: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Transportation